


Dan The Helpful Demon

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Demon!Danny, Gen, Human!Arin, crackish, magic user!arin, some shit idk, vampire!ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Arin accidentally summons a demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin' idk. Worked on this while sitting with my asshole Green Cheek Conure. She has my poor chihuahua terrified of her. Plz proofread this for me someone

Dan feels the not quite physical, sort of tugging sensation that means he's being summoned, and sighs. He could resist of course, but it becomes increasingly uncomfortable the longer he resists and a strong enough being could just force him to appear anyway. He sets his hand of cards face down on the table, and looks up at Ross. "I guess we're going to have to finish our game later. Some asshole is summoning me again."

 

Ross grins wide enough to show his fangs. "No problem man. Holly wanted to do something together today anyway."

 

Dan glares pointedly at the vampire. "You better not look at my cards, I'll know." He warns, and let's himself be pulled to the summoner.

* * *

 

As he appears, Danny, on a whim decides to go full theatrics and wills a cloud of black smoke into existence. He swirls it around, so it surround him for a few moments before letting it dissipate so he's visible. Danny let's his eyes bleed black and grins. The man across from Dan yelps, and back-peddles away from the demon.

 

Dan cocks his head to the side. This was the person who summoned him? He certainly doesn't look very prepared. "You summoned me?"

 

The human looks at Dan with wide eyes. "I...fuck...did I?" He starts flipping through his spell book quickly.

 

Dan looks at him in confusion, and let's his eyes turn brown again. "You didn't purposely summon me?"

 

"Umm n-no? I was trying to cast a cleansing spell on my house."

 

Danny looks at him for a good silent five seconds, before he starts laughing. "You- how do you accidentally summon a demon? I mean, how did you manage to fuck up that badly?"

 

"Ah, I don't really know?" He offers, a light blush on his face. "So does this mean you aren't going to kill me?" the man asks.

 

Dan rolls his eyes. "No, I'm not going to kill you. You did interrupt my poker game though."

 

"Ah sorry...? To be fair, I didn't mean to summon a demon into my house. ...I'm Arin by the way."

 

Dan shakes his head. "I'm Dan. Or Danny. Or master, but that usually comes in a little later on."

 

Arin chokes out a surprised laugh, and Dan grins in satisfaction. "Why were you trying to cleanse your house, anyway?"

 

Arin sighs. "A have a bunch of pixies who keep getting in and wont leave me the fuck alone."

 

Dan snickers and holds his hand out. "Let me see your book."

 

Arin hands it over, then holds his hands out in a 'have at it' gesture.

 

Dan scans the page and then begins reading the script, perfectly pronouncing the Latin words that Arin had been fumbling with. He hands the book back to Arin. "Alright, that should take care of it. They won't be able to enter the property anymore."

 

"Wait really? Do I owe you my soul now, or some shit?"

 

Dan leers at Arin. "You would know if we made a proper deal. You gotta kiss to seal that shit."

 

Arin snickers. "Good to know. So, didn't you say I pulled you away from a poker game? Should you be getting back to that?"

 

Dan shrugs. "Nah. My buddy Ross who I was playing with, is out having date night or some shit with his wife by now."

 

Arin nods sagely. "Mm. Well now that my pixie problem is gone, I don't have much planned out for the day. Wanna play Xbox?"

 

"Depends. What games are we talking?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry this chapter isn't any longer than this. More chapters to come.

Next time Arin summons Dan, the demon is just chilling on the couch watching a movie. Now that he knows Arin's aura, Dan's able to recognize that's he's the one the summons is coming from. Slightly concerned that somethings wrong -maybe the wards against the pixies failed? They can be known to be nefarious little buggers- Dan pauses his movie, and teleports to Arin.

 

Dan looks around the room. He's not sure where in Arin's house he is, he's never seen this room. He spots Arin across the room standing over a large cast iron cauldron stirring its contents, and jogs over. "Hey, Arin. Is everything ok?"

 

Arin looks up. "Hey, Dan! Look, I actually performed an intentional summoning this time."

 

"That's great Arin. Although I wouldn't go around summoning other random demons, some of us aren't all that friendly. Is something up?"

 

"Oh, yeah. I need to keep stirring this counter clockwise for the next five minutes and then immediately add in a bit of Anise, but I just realized I ran out. Would you _pleeeease_ go get me some?"

 

Dan raises an eyebrow. "Fine, but you better not expect me to become your demon errand boy."

 

Dan disappears, and reappears in the alley near the apothecary he visits when he needs ingredients for his own projects. Dan makes sure that all of his demon attributes are concealed, and then applies a heavy glamour to prevent other beings from sensing his true species. If anyone pays attention to him, they'll just assume he's a human with magical ability. Once that's done, Dan strolls out of the alley and into the shop.

 

He drops the Anise off to Arin, and only after he's home, does Dan realize that he can't think of a single potion that requires the herb and won't survive unless it's added immediately.

* * *

After that, Arin starts summoning Dan at least once a week. Always claiming to have some problem that requires the demons assistance, even though Dan's pretty sure 99% of them Arin could solve no problem on his own. (Although, the spell Arin uses to summon Dan is a watered down version, that can be refused without ill effects.)

 

Dan teleports to Arin's home for the third time in two weeks, and puts his hands on his hips. "Alright, what is it now?"

 

 Arin smiles sheepishly. "Alright, I don't have any more excuses."

 

"So you admit that you've been summoning me with a hundred and one half baked 'problems' this whole time?"

 

Arin rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. "Maybe?"

 

Dan snorts. "You know if you wanted to hang out, you could have just said."

 

"Alright, yeah. I figured you'd have better demony things to do?"

 

Dan rolls his eyes. "Here, let me see your phone."

 

Arin hands it over and smirks "Do they have cell service in hell?"

 

"Ok. One. I don't live in hell, you racist. Not every demon lives there."

 

Arin laughs.

 

"Two. _Y_ _es_ we have cell service. And Wifi. Our current king is pretty chill."

 

He blinks. "Alright, ignoring the fact that you guys apparently live in a monarchy, which I did not know."

 

Dan texts himself from Arin's phone, and then hands it back. "Here. Text me like a _normal person_ sometime, and we can have a movie night and get takeout or something." Suddenly Dan's phone rings, and he pulls it out of his pocket. Dan reads his the text and then rolls his eyes.  "Ok, apparently there is a pissed off centaur tearing up our apartment, so I have to go kill my roommate now." He smiles at Arin, and then teleports out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Dan's roommate is Brian.


End file.
